


Holiday night

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You and Ozpin are on holiday in Vacuo. You really should go to bed but... certain activities could be much more fun.





	Holiday night

This had been a brilliant idea, you decided. You and Ozpin, spending a weekend in Vacuo, before the term started. 

It really relaxed, here by the sea. You’d managed to book a lovely hotel room for both of you. 

Right now, you were sitting on the large double bed, reading by the dim side lights. You were casually leaning against Ozpin, using his shoulder as a pillow. 

“We should probably go to bed soon,” Ozpin mumbled. 

“You’re right,” you replied, closing your book and putting on the bedside table. You looked up at him. “But we’re on holiday. If we can’t stay up late tonight, when can we?” 

Ozpin smiled at you. It was his sweet innocent smile, the one that made your brain turn to mush. The fact that he wasn’t wearing his glasses, and his almond eyes gazed at you in fondness only multiplied that effect. 

Without thinking, you leant up and kissed him. 

Hands travelled up your back, holding you, as he tenderly kissed you back. This, this was magical. 

You shifted so that you were straddling him, tilting your head down to kiss him from above. You pressed him down so that Ozpin was lying in the bed, you on top of him. 

You felt a tongue brush against your lips. Oh. That was unusual. 

Slowly, you opened your mouth, allowing Ozpin’s tongue to run across yours. 

“I love you,” you mumbled into his mouth. 

“I love you too,” he replied, before resuming the kiss. 

Giggling, you eventually roll off him and lie beside him.

“You know, it is the holidays,” you waggled your eyebrows. “And this hotel is specifically advertised as a honeymoon destination. I’m sure it would be perfectly acceptable for us too… have a little fun,” 

“What are you suggesting?” Ozpin asked, a smile tugging at his lips. He knew full well what you were suggesting, of course. 

You moved your hand to his waist, pulling him towards you. “Oh just a little… relaxation. I’m sure you’ll have a good time,” 

“I think that sounds wonderful,” Ozpin closed the distance between your mouths, and kissed you again. 

“Just make sure we’re on the same page-“ you whispered, “I’m suggesting sex,” 

“I know,” Ozpin replied, “and I would love to,” 

You grinned. “Awesome,” 

You slid your hands up his back, under his top. “This needs to come off,” you instructed. Both of you sat up, as Ozpin removed his top. 

Yep, he was gorgeous. You already knew that of course, but seeing his beautiful pale skin covering his toned abs still took your breath away. 

“What about yours?” He asked. 

You winked at him. “If you’re good,” 

Ozpin rolled his eyes. “You don’t want to mess up your lovely top, do you?” 

You feigned shock. “Whatever are you suggesting? Are you implying that this could get messy?” 

You both stared into each other’s eyes for a second, before collapsing into giggles. 

You took your shirt off, and your bra. 

“Like what you see?” you teased, straddling Ozpin. 

“Very much,” he whispered, planting a kiss on your lips. 

You moved your head slightly. And kissed his jaw. Then you went lower, down to his neck. 

Ozpin hummed in pleasure, wrapping his arms around you. 

“Like that, do you?” you asked, in between planting kisses along his collarbone. 

“Very much,” Ozpin mumbled. 

Then you pushed him back onto the bed, so that you could slide down his chest. Once you got to one of his nipples, you gently sucked.

Ozpin hissed. 

You paused. “Okay?” 

“Mhm, it just feels… really, really, good,” he explained. 

You grinned, and went back to sucking on his nipple. Then you pinched the other one with a hand. 

Ozpin gasped. 

You slid your free hand down his back, all the way down to his waist. You slid a hand into his pants, gently squeezing the back of his ass. 

Ozpin groaned, and pushed into you. 

“Want something?” you teased. 

“Please,” Ozpin asked softly. 

Grinning, to slid back up him and planted another kiss on his lips. “What is it that you want?” 

“Anything,” he replied huskily. 

“Anything?” you asked, one eyebrow raised. 

Ozpin huffed. “I want to feel you,” he mumbled, “I want to feel your skin around me,” 

His face had gone bright pink with embarrassment. It was insanely cute. 

“Of course,” you planted another kiss on his lips. “Whatever you want dear,” 

You gently moved one of your hands down to his waistband. Then you undid the fastening, and slid his trousers of his legs. 

You also blushed. He looked so hot, wearing only boxers, legs spread apart. 

You lay on top of him again, planting another kiss on his mouth. 

He whined, fists clenching the sheets. 

You slid a hand down, and under the front of his waistband. You paused for a second. The slowly, ever so slowly you went down further, brushing his dick with your hand. 

You put your whole hand around it, and gently pulled, dragging your whole hand down, painfully slowly. 

Ozpin groaned. 

“Feel good?” you asked. 

You did it again, and this time Ozpin arches his back, pushing himself into your hand. 

You stopped. 

Ozpin whined. 

You sat up, and gently pulled his boxers down his legs. They joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. 

You placed your hands on his thighs. And shifted into your stomach, so that you could kiss his inside leg. 

“You’re so hard,” you giggled. 

“Well I wouldn’t be if someone would stop teasing me,” Ozpin retorted. “Besides, I doubt your doing much better,” 

Okay, that was fair. You were pretty wet, you knew. But this wasn’t about you. Not yet. 

You planted kisses inside Ozpin’s thigh, slowly making your way up. 

The tip of his penis twitched. 

Gently, you rubbed it with one hand. 

Ozpin groaned again. 

Then you held it, and blew softly. 

“Y/n,” Ozpin whined, “if you’re gonna do it please just get on with it,” 

Expermentaly, you kissed the tip of his penis. Then you opened your mouth and licked it slightly. 

Ozpin tried to buck, but you held him down firmly with your arms. 

“Patience,” you teased. 

Then you opened your mouth, and took in a bit of his length. 

Then you pulled back. 

Then you thrust forwards again, taking in much more. 

Then you gently pulled back. 

Then you thrust forwards, this time taking in as much as you could. You gripped the base of his length with one hand to enhance the effect. 

Ozpin groaned. 

You pulled back, slowly, carefully, taking your time. 

Then, you thrust more, you sped up ever so slightly. Just enough to excited him. 

Once his breathing became laboured, you stopped, and released him, climbing back on top of him and kissing him again. 

“Why’d you stop?” he mumbled, “I was so close,” 

You grinned. “That’s exactly why I stopped. You’re not to cum until I say so,” 

Ozpin groaned. “We’re playing that game are we?” 

You nodded. “Yes, yes we are,” 

You quickly climbed off of him, and slid your own trousers and pants off. It made more sense for you to both be naked. 

Then you lay down on top of him again, placing one knee just below his junk. Ozpin grinded against your leg a bit. 

“That’s it,” you whispered into his ear. “You gotta do what feels good,” 

Ozpin groaned again, and you moved your leg out of the way. 

“Not yet, remember,” you whispered, planting another kiss on his mouth. He kissed you back, mouth fully open. You felt one of his hands run through your hair.

You reached down with one hand, and gently placed it around his length. 

Then you started to stroke again, softly, slowly. 

You could feel Ozpin’s body shivering underneath you. 

You started to go faster, thrusting with a little more force. 

Ozpin clutched you, and whined into your shoulder. 

Then you stopped again. 

Ozpin was still shaking. “I’m so close, “ he whispered, “it feels so good, please don’t stop,” 

You grinned against his ear. “And where would be the fun in that? I told, you’re only to cum when I say so,” 

You started to rub again, and slowly as you could bear. Pretty soon your hand was covered in pre-cum. 

You brought it up, at put a finger against Ozpin’s mouth. He licked obediently. 

Then you went back to it again, rubbing gently. 

“Faster,” Ozpin arched his back, pressing into you. 

You sped up slightly, and added a little more strength. 

“Okay,” you breathed, “now you can cum,” 

Ozpin shuddered underneath you, moaning as his enjoyed his moment of euphoria. 

“Wonderful,” you smiled, kissing his jaw. You rolled off of him. 

He lay there panting. 

“Was that good?” you asked. 

“Mhm, that was amazing,” Ozpin rolled over, and pulled you close. “I love you so much,” 

You giggled. You could feel his skin pressed against you all along your body. 

“But now,” Ozpin whispered in your ear, “Now it’s my turn,” 

You blushed, and gazed into his eyes. “What are you going to do?” 

“Roll over,” commanded, grinning. 

You rolled over onto your back. Ozpin then pulled you on top of him. You could feel his length pressing into the back of your ass. 

His hands moved up your sides, and he started to massage your nipples. 

You hummed in pleasure. 

The one of his hands started to go down further… oh. He started to gently stroke your clit. Nothing too fast or strong, just a gentle rub in the area where you were most sensitive. 

“That about right?” he mumbled into your ear. 

“Mhm,” was all you managed to reply. 

Ozpin pulled both of you up slightly, so that the pillows were propping you up. He the moved his other hand down to part your lips. Ah. That gave him more access to rub. 

You felt pleasure spike up your legs. You flushed. 

He started to rub with two fingers, instead of one. 

Your breath hitched. Damn, that felt so good. 

“Ready for something even more intense?” Ozpin asked.

“Yeah…” you managed. 

And Ozpin was rubbing your clit with his whole hand. It was still gentle, and steady, but it felt so good. You could have sworn it was a little faster than earlier. 

“More” you gasped. 

“You made me wait,” was Ozpin’s only reply. He kept up the steady pace, and even pressure, move around the inside of your lips. 

“Sorry,” you grumbled. 

Heat started to pool in your stomach. You were starting to shake. This felt so, so good. 

Then Ozpin finally sped up a little, and thrust his hand into faster. 

You moaned. Pleasure rushed through your whole body, and you felt Ozpin slow down and stop. 

“Good?” he asked, gently pushing you off of him, and hugging you next to him instead. 

“Very,” you mumbled into his embrace. 

“You want to go another round?” He asked. 

You nodded. “Gimme a moment first,” 

The two of you lay there, enjoying this moment of joy and peace. 

“You still on the pill?” Ozpin asked. 

You nodded. “Ya,” 

“Then do you want to maybe… do same vanilla sex?” he suggested. 

“Mhm,” you mumbled, “I’d like that,” 

Ozpin gently pushed you over. “Now?” 

“Yeah,” you smiled. 

Ozpin gently positioned himself in top of you. Then, ever so gently and ever so slowly, he pushed his length into your opening. 

“You’re hard again,” you teased. 

Ozpin blushed. “Seeing you naked tends to have that effect on me,” 

He kept pushing. It was starting to hurt, but you didn’t say anything. The pleasure would absolutely be worth it. 

“You okay?” Ozpin asked, pausing a second. 

You nodded. “Keep going,” 

Ozpin finally made it all the way in. Then he pulled out again, still going slow, so as to hurt you as little as possible. Then he went in again. 

His skin rubbed against yours as it went in. Both of you were already wet from your previous… activities, so it slid in fairly easily. You could feel each time he went in, and came out again. 

Ozpin shifted his angle slightly, and oh! That was your g-spot.

You let out a small groan. 

Ozpin smiles down at you. Yep, he was enjoying this too. It was written all over his face. 

As both of you started to beat in rhythm, you realised that Oz was shaking slightly. And sweating. Ah, he must be closed to cumming again. 

The next time he came down, you pulled him into a deep kiss, breaking the cycle. 

Ozpin groaned. “You did that deliberately,” 

You grinned wickedly. “Maybe I did,” 

He started to thrust into you again. It took less than a minute for him to start to shake again. 

This time you let it happen. You could feel the heat pooling in your own stomach in any case. 

Ozpin’s thrusts became erratic, and he started to pant. 

Suddenly, he sort of collapsed on you, hugging you tight. 

You felt the warm cum enter your system. You shook and felt the euphoria spread through you as well. Damn, this was so good. 

Both of you collapsed into giggles once you had ridden out your respective orgasms. 

Almost immediately, you were making out again, mixing your saliva and letting your tongues run across one another. 

“You know, I think I’m about ready to go to bed now,” you whispered. 

“Don’t you think we should shower first? And change the bed covers?” Ozpin asked. 

You sighed he was right of course. “Do you want to shower first?” 

“Whoever said that we can’t both shower at the same time?” Ozpin winked at you.


End file.
